


Fairest and Fallen

by alianora



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greetings and defiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairest and Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Senri

 

 

He was tall this time, towering over her, eyes flashing angrily. "You cannot stand against me, forever, little girl." He sneered, an ugly expression on a beautiful face.

Nita struggled to her feet, sneakers slipping dangerously on the wet ground. "I'm not so little."

\-----------

Another face, another day.

Nita had worn hiking boots this time, but it didn't help. Her feet slid out from under her, and she tumbled to the bottom of the hill.

"Poor little girl," the other girl mocked, eyes wide in pretend sympathy. "I can help you." She smiled, and her teeth were smooth and even. "Give me your hand."

"No," snarled Nita. She pushed her hair out of her face and turned away.

\----------

"You're all alone," the boy said lazily. Young this time, younger than Dari, with big angelic eyes. He watched her as she floundered in the water.

She gasped and nearly went under.

"No one will find you." He leaned over the edge of the pier. His voice sounded concerned. "Your partner isn't here, and no one knows where you are."

"Shut up," Nita gasped. "You don't care."

As she went under again, struggling to free her manual from her backpack, she though she heard him say something else.

When she had time, later, she decided she had imagined it.

\--------

"Do we have to do this again?" Irritated in this incarnation, the woman slapped on hand down on the table. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

Nita wiped blood from her face. "Kit is counting on me."

The woman flipped her long hair back from off her shoulders. "Kit is unworthy of your life." Her voice took a beseeching tone. "I can help you, you know I can."

"And what would you want in exchange?" Nita snapped. "My soul? My wizardry?" She shook her head and went back to the spell in front of her. "I'll do it myself."

"You can't always be alone." The woman shifted in her seat, leaning toward Nita. Her voice was soft.

"Watch me."

\--------

He didn't ask this time, just reached down and grabbed her hand. A boy - barely older than her - with plain enough features that she wouldn't have noticed him if she hadn't known who he was already. He watched her closely, dark eyes scanning her face.

Nita yanked back on her hand, but he held fast.

The boy shook his head. "I can't help you here," he said.

"You shouldn't even be able to _be_ here," Nita said. "Timeheart is closed to you! Even this far away from the center, you can't be here!"

"I am here," he said sharply, tightening his fingers on her hand. "And you need to leave before the others get here."

"What others?" Nita pulled back from him again, and this time he let her go. 

He looked around. "They're coming," he said urgently. "Come with me!"

Responding to the desperation in his voice, Nita reached for him.

His smile was sharp and intent as her hand touched his. "Mine," he whispered, his eyes shining with triumph. 

 


End file.
